battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Taco
Taco is a female contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined the game in episodes 17/18. However, Taco only received 9 votes along with Marker and Dora and placed 11th/10th place, and got sent to the LOL. Taco was also up for voting for Battle for Dream Island Again, but only got 159 votes and was once again eliminated. Taco also appeared in Vomitaco as a different version and was a representative for the taco making contest. Taco's IDFB redesign features more visible ingredients, a lighter-colored tortilla, which now appears soft, and lettuce sticking out from it at the top. Taco appeared in the first episode of Battle for BFDI. Appearance Taco appears to be a taco, which it's tortilla changes between BFDIA and IDFB. In BFDI and BFDIA, Taco had a hard tortilla that is unmellow yellow. Their fish was placed on the top, along with always appearing with Check-it Eyebrows. In IDFB, Taco has a soft tortilla that is beige. Taco's ingredients are also more visible, more notably with the lettuce on the top. Personality Taco may be pushy. She will sometimes lead her team to dangerous areas to progress through the challenge, such as The World's Largest Oven. Relationships Saw Saw interacted with Taco in the first challenge of BFB. In the desert, Saw questioned Taco’s decision to run into the desert, and Taco replied saying that is where the basket is taking us. They also interacted when they were swimming in the lava and running in The World's Largest Oven. Bubble Trivia * Spongy's taco in Vomitaco was the same as Taco's BFDI/A design. * There is another recommended character called Taco Guy, who also uses the BFDI 15 design of Taco. *Taco may have been freed from the Jawbreakers in Lick Your Way to Freedom since it is seen that Needle, Clock, and Cake were already breaking a jawbreaker that Taco would be inside since every other contestant that died in Getting Teardrop to Talk was freed from the capsules in Episode 2. *In Getting Teardrop to Talk when Bleh is running through the largest oven in the world, Taco's fish possibly cooked when they were swimming in the lava, the fish disappeared until Taco died. *In the ending scene on Lick Your Way to Freedom, you can see Taco stuck inside the jawbreaker. Gallery OldTaco.png Taco Idol.png markertaco.png|Taco eliminated Tacotitle.png|Taco's joining audition taco mini.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Robot flower basketball tree snowball eggy taco bracelety and dora.PNG Robot flower bell snowball david tree match saw eggy roboty taco clock and dora (probably).PNG taco.PNG TACOL.png|First Taco ever TacoBell IDFB.png Taco IDFB Official.png Taco Rejoin Line.png Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 2.51.52 PM.png|Taco in the intro Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 2.56.09 PM.png|I see you Taco. Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 2.57.30 PM.png|So what do you want murderer? Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 2.58.01 PM.png|In a daze. Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 2.59.03 PM.png|That face doe Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.00.41 PM.png|Who are you? Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.01.33 PM.png|My child speaks! Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.03.26 PM.png|We've gotta follow that basket! Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.04.00 PM.png|We're getting so super close! Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.05.39 PM.png|TO CATCH THE BASKET! Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.06.37 PM.png|Just her shadow. Recommend.png|Taco, along with Gaty, Cake, Bracelety and Stapy, as seen in jacknjellify's Patreon page DADADADAADDAADADADA.png Chrome 2017-11-10 19-26-36.png screenshot_taco_devouring.png|Taco devouring herself. IMG 5208.PNG Post credits scene.PNG Taco needs to get out of that Jawbreaker.jpg TLC full count.png DDbhSycXgAEDh4n.jpg|A version of Taco that Satomi Hinatsu did on Twitter as a response to a tweet by Michael Huang. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Food Category:Arms and Legs Category:Females Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Bleh Category:Taco